Enos's Christmas Presents for Daisy
by JadedPhoenixBurning
Summary: What if Enos decided to follow the the presents for the twelve days of Christmas? How would Daisy react each day? Twelve thank-you notes from Daisy if Enos had decided to be romantic and creative with his Christmas presents.
1. A Partridge in a Pear Tree

Dec 25

My dearest darling Enos,

What a wonderful surprise you left for me this morning! That sweet partridge, in that little 'ole pear-tree; what an enchanting, romantic, and unusual present!

I just love them so much. You are so sweet to have thought of them.

Your forever loving,

Daisy


	2. Two Turtle-Doves

Dec. 26

Dearest Enos,

The two turtle-doves arrived this morning and are cooing away along with the partridge in the pear-tree as I write. I'm so touched and grateful! Just like the two of us, I don't believe those two can ever be separated.

With undying love, as always,

Daisy


	3. Three French Hens

Dec. 27

My dear, sweet Enos,

You do think of the most original presents! Who ever thought of sending anybody three French hens? Do they really come all the way from France? You must have had a time finding them around here. I'm sure that we'll be able to get a lot of eggs out of them. In fact, one has already given us a double yoker!

Unfortunately, they don't seem to get along very well with Uncle Jesse's laying hens. I'm sure that I'll be able to figure something out with what to do with them, though.

Anyway, thank you so much; they are lovely.

Your devoted Daisy


	4. Four Calling Birds

Dec. 28

Dearest Enos,

What a surprise! Four blackbirds arrived this morning. They are very sweet, even if they do make a rather loud racket when they call. They make talking on the phone almost impossible - but I expect they'll calm down when they get used to their new home. Anyway, I'm very grateful.

Love,

Daisy


	5. Five Gold Rings

Dec. 29

Dearest Enos,

Miss Tisdale just delivered five of the most beautiful gold rings (one for each finger) and all of them fit perfectly! A really lovely present! Much better than birds, which do take rather a lot of looking after. Not that I don't appreciate them all, mind you.

The four that arrived yesterday are still making a terrible racket, and I'm afraid none of us got much sleep last night. Jesse says he wants to use the rings to wring their necks. This time he's only joking, I think, but I do know what he means.

Still, I love the rings.

Thank you,

Daisy


	6. Six Geese Laying

Dec. 30

Dear Enos,

Whatever I expected to find when I opened the front door this morning, it certainly wasn't six huge geese laying eggs all over the porch. Frankly, I rather hoped that you had stopped sending me birds. I may live on a farm but we have no more room for them. I know you meant well, but how about not sending any more birds for now?

Love,

Daisy


	7. Seven Swans Swimming

Dec. 31

Enos,

I thought I said NO MORE BIRDS. This morning I woke up to find no more than seven swans, all trying to get into our tiny wash tub out back. I'd rather not think what's happened to the the load of wash that I'd put in there before they got here. The whole yard seems to be full of birds, to say nothing of what they leave behind them, so please, please, stop!

Your Daisy


	8. Eight Maids Milking

Jan. 1

Frankly, I prefer the birds. What am I to do with eight milkmaids? And their cows! Is this some kind of a joke? If so, I'm afraid I don't find it very amusing. Though the girls might have just been presents to Bo and Luke so they won't be so mad about the birds that they've had to help clean up after. At least they seemed to be happy; until Jesse sent them out to the barn to clean out the cows' stalls.

On the up side, though, at least we'll have plenty of beef to last us a good long time.

Daisy


	9. Nine Ladies Dancing

Jan. 2

Look here, Enos,

This has gone far enough. Now you're sending me nine ladies dancing. Again, are they supposed to be for me or for the fellas? All I can say is, judging from the way they dance, they're certainly not ladies. The other women in Hazzard and I are appalled at the kind of shameless gallivanting that they've done with nothing more than slips on and I'm the one getting the blame.

I'd like to know just how you found these women since obviously you've never sat down to see these women dance. Because I'm sure that if you had you'd be covered in so many hives that you'd have to be sent to the hospital for them. If you value our friendship, which I do (less and less), please stop sending these ridiculous presents at once!

Daisy


	10. Ten Lords Leaping

Jan. 3

Here I'd thought that the dancing girls were bad enough. As I write this letter, ten disgusting old men are prancing up and down all over what used to be the garden, before the geese and the swans and the cows got at it. And several of them have been found up in the hayloft with the milkmaids. Meanwhile Boss Hogg is trying to have us evicted for running an illegal house of debauchery. If he succeeds, I'll never speak to you again.


	11. Eleven Pipers Piping

Jan. 4

This is the last straw! You know, I've grown to detest bagpipes! The place has now become something between a petting zoo and a madhouse. Boss has just declared it unfit to live in. I hope you're satisfied.


End file.
